I Love College
by jackienhyde
Summary: AU set with the gang in college at UW. The majority of the story takes place over a series of frat parties.


**A/N My first fic, Road Trip, is ending and this is an idea that has been floating around in my head for a while. Welcome to college, zennies. Minor detail which will probably help clear up any confusion which would arise throughout the first chapter. This is Jackie and Donna's freshman year of college, but the guys are in their sophomore year. Please review!**

Chapter One

"Donna, as the newest members of UW Alpha Pi, we have to go to the party tonight. Were you even listening when Suzy Wanamaker, the head of Alpha Pi, was explaining the rules? Whenever Sigma Pi Epsilon hosts a party, we have to go!" The petite brunette explained condescendingly to the red-headed giant she called her best friend as she touched up her already perfect curls.

"Jackie, I didn't even want to join this sorority. I wanted to join the study group for our English 102 class, but you called me a nerd and kicked me in the shins," Donna huffed before being assaulted by an array of makeup products being smeared across her face.

"Now let's get you out of that flannel and into a party outfit," she squealed. Jackie was in a pair of medium wash jeans with with white x's along the outer seam. She had paired it with a red and white floral peplum top and a pair of small gold hoops.

Rolling her eyes, Donna replaced her hair clip with a red bandana to support the Wisconsin badgers and put a pair of small floral stud earrings in. "I'm not changing my clothes. I like this flannel, but I will not be heartbroken if some drunk guy pukes all over it."

Meanwhile, in the guy's apartment, they were getting ready for the same party. "Guys, Red's going to stick his foot so far up my ass if I don't get my grades up by Thanksgiving break. Maybe I should just stay home and study," Eric gloomed.

Cracking open two beers, "Listen, Forman, you're going to the party tonight. And because neither of us are in the frat, we're going to start drinking now," Hyde smirked. The two had been living together for about two years at this point, their senior year of high school and their freshman year of college. Their two suitemates freshman year had been a foreign exchange student,Fez, and the younger brother of the head of Alpha Pi Epsilon, Michael Kelso. After their freshman year, they had decided to rent two adjoined apartments off campus for their sophomore year. It was a lot nicer than their cramped dorm rooms.

Just then, their suitemates came into the joint living space with a couple of six packs. "My first American frat party," Fez said excitedly. The other three rolled their eyes. He had been to plenty of frat parties over their freshman year, thanks to Michael's brother, Casey, but the foreigner had the stamina of a chick when it came to drinking. He never remembered what had happened after one and a half light beers.

"Alright, guys, Casey's gonna let us into the Alpha Pi Epsilon Kickoff Party tonight! All the new girls from Alpha Pi are gonna be there. Freshman girls getting drunk for the first time, surrounded by guys much uglier than me, it's a good time to be hunkalicious," their resident pretty boy, Kelso exclaimed. "But we're only allowed two drinks when we get there because we aren't brothers and y'know more booze for the slutballs."

"Laurie's an Alpha Pi," Eric grimaced.

"Sweet! We get to see Forman's slutty sister," Fez smiled and high fived his roommate.

Cranking up _Dreams by Fleetwood Mac_ on the record player, the guys proceeded to down a couple of beers before heading over to the main event of the night.

"Boys, once again we are standing on the threshold of adulthood," Hyde surveyed the scene approvingly. Red solo cups were already littered across the lawn and the party was just beginning.

"Just like Luke Skywalker, we are going to board the Millennium Falcon and approach our destiny."

"Girl in a halter top! I repeat, girl in a halter top," Kelso shouted. "Little buddy, if we get a couple more beers into her, that halter top will become a belt!"

"Ai! A belt? Let's go," Fez sprinted to the girl muttering about his needs while Kelso goofily followed.

Hyde and Eric entered the party and headed to the keg.

Donna and Jackie were sitting on the couch chatting with their new sisters, Suzy, Brooke, and Laurie. Suzy was a senior, Laurie was a junior, and Brooke was a sophomore. "This is always my favorite party of the year," Laurie said with an evil grin. "Our new sisters play Seven Minutes in Heaven with guys of our choosing! Only they can't be in Alpha Pi Epsilon because that could get really awkward. My freshman year, I played with every guy in the fraternity and now I'm like a local legend."

"What Laurie is trying to say, is that we don't play with the guys in the fraternity because you should only date one of the brothers. You're going to be seeing them often and you don't want your first hookup to follow you for the next four years," Suzy said with a glare towards the blonde floozy who was eying her possible victim for the night, Michael Kelso.

"You see him, I hooked up with his brother Casey last year, and I've always wanted to be able to say I've nailed brothers," Laurie stood up and straightened her halter top and walked over to flirt with the younger boy.

"Donna, they're going to make us hook up with ugly boys! This is the hazing we were warned about," Jackie whispered angrily.

"Alright, Donna, I think I see you're new lover," Suzy said with a wink. She pointed towards the slightly scrawny man wearing a well worn shirt with Chewbacca on the front.

Clapping her hands, Jackie exclaimed, "Donna, he's perfect for you! Obviously, he's really scrawny so you'll have to break up with him really soon, but he looks like a total nerd. Just like you!"

While the three girls were dissecting Donna's partner for the night, Brooke had discreetly gotten up and taken Eric to one of the designated closets for the game. "Donna, he's waiting for you," she sang. Donna gave a slightly panicked look to her friend who was pointing and whispering with Suzy about the remaining guys in the room.

To hell with this, she thought, as she followed Brooke to the closet determined to give whatever sexist fool agreed to playing this dumb game a piece of her feminist mind.

When Brooke returned, the three remaining girls sat and chatted before Brooke announced that Jackie's date for the night had also been chosen. Suzy got up to move her new mystery lover to their closet.

"Jackie, I know everyone acts like this is just about hookups, but Suzy met her boyfriend through her first seven minutes in heaven. After Laurie, we had to change the rules so that you couldn't hook up with the brothers, but I think you're really going to like this guy. And he's totally friends with Donna's date! Can't you just imagine it? If both of your seven minutes in heaven go well, the four of you can double date," Brooke clapped and smiled, clearly feeling the effects of the punch that they had been drinking.

The two girls continued to fantasize over the future of Jackie and her lover of the night when Suzy came back to the sofa and whisked Jackie off to the closet upstairs. "Okay, so he's blindfolded right now. You're going to enter the closet and take off his blindfold. What happens after that is up to the two of you. There are two of the guys in Alpha Pi Epsilon outside the closet who will let you out after your seven minutes are up. I think that's all you really need to know."

"How do I look?" Jackie asked with a flip of her hair and a pout of her lips.

"Perfect," Suzy nodded. "Have fun, freshie."

With that Jackie walked into the closet, giving a flirtatious smile to the doormen who closed it behind her. Fumbling around the small, dark room, Jackie latched on to the muscular arm in front of her. "Hey," she whispered as she reached up to untie his blindfold.


End file.
